Arco I (EL CHICO NUEVO)
by Leyfor
Summary: Rito fue herido gravemente durante el incidente del Darkness, donde Yami perdió el control. Ha pasado 1 mes desde el accidente y todos tratan de olvidar lo sucedido, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se darán cuenta que eso solo fue el principio del fin.
1. Capitulo 1 (Cicatriz)

**CICATRIZ**

** _ CAPITULO I_**

Ha pasado ya 1 mes desde aquel horrible momento. Al mirar por la ventana pareciera que eso no paso, al mirar las calles pareciera que eso no ocurrió, al mirar ese lugar pareciera que eso no pasó. Pero la verdad es que todos solo tratan de olvidar lo sucedido.

El Darkness, aquella maldición que cayó sobre su amiga dejo un recuerdo que aun al día hoy, sigue sobre la piel de su amado.

Una cicatriz que pareciera querer abrir su espalda, pero lo cierto es que solo desea que no la olviden.

Aquella larga y profunda herida era recorrida una y otra vez dolorosamente por los dedos de una chica sentada frente a su dueño, desde el hombro derecho hasta la espalda baja.

La chica apenas vestida con una camisa, tocaba sin dar tregua aquella cicatriz sin fallar en su dirección, siendo aun que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

Su cabello rosa ocultaba sus ojos haciendo parecer como si no estuvieran ahí. Sin avisar, una pequeña lagrima, seguida por varias mas comenzaron a caer despiadadamente sobre las piernas de su dueña.

Rito-san…Rito-san…Rito…san - Repetía la chica con voz casi inaudible y destrozada - Perdóname, por favor perdóname, perdóname. Te lo prometí tantas veces, te di mi palabra, confiaste en mí…y yo te falle.

Las palabras de la chica se ahogaron en un intento desesperado de no romper en llanto y despertar a la persona por la que sufría.

De repente, los dedos de la chica se separaron del lugar del que se encontraban al sentir movimiento del cuerpo que tocaban.

La afligida chica apenas pudo ponerse en pie antes de que su amado pudiera enfocar la vista hacia ella.

¿Momo?- Pregunto el chico todavía somnoliento.

Buenos días, Rito-san – Respondió la chica con un tono tan dulce y alegre que contrastaba por mucho al de hace solo unos segundos.

Rito la miro por un momento, algo no le parecía en su lugar. Aunque el saludo que le transmitió la alienígena sonaba tan normal como todas las mañanas, había algo que lo hacía sentir inquieto; Momo se encontraba dándole la espalada, al parecer cabizbaja y sin señales de querer mostrar su rostro. Pero lo que más le inquieto fue la forma en que mantenía su puño cerrado con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien con todas sus fuerzas.

Momo, ¿sucede al…?

Pero el intento del chico por averiguar que ocurría se interrumpió al escuchar un toquido seguido de una voz muy conocida para él.

Riitoo, me -Mikan enviar decirte que te levantas ya, al llegar Ver más tarde.

Y sin más, la puerta de la habitación para dejar entrar a la dueña de aquella voz.

Tu… ¡Bestia! Día tras día, noche tras noche. ¡¿Acaso no te cansas de ser una bestia pervertida?! – Exclamo la chica reclamando la escena al entrar.

¡No!, espera Nana…no es lo que tú crees todo es un malentendido, Momo ya estaba…

Pero Rito no pudo terminar de explicarse, Nana ya se había abalanzado furiosamente sobre Rito sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

¡Mentiroso!, No eres más que un pervertido sin remedio. No solo te basta con Ane-ue, sino también con todo lo que se te atraviese. Recriminaba Nana aplicando llaves que deformaban la estructura normal de un ser humano.

Tan inmersos se encontraban en su rutina diaria que ambos no repararon en la ausencia de Momo, la cual había desaparecido de la habitación.

Un poco de agua fue lo que Momo creyó que era suficiente para quitar las evidencias de tristeza de su rostro. Sin embargo después de secarse la cara con una toalla cercana y verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Aunque sus lágrimas ya no estaban, lo rojizo de sus ojos aun podía notarse.

Rito-san no debe verme así – Dijo la chica para sí misma mientras observaba a la persona del espejo como si fuera su enemiga. – Nunca me vería como una mujer si me llorar como una niña inmadura.

Al decir esto, sus ojos abandonaron la tristeza para abrazar la ira, tanto que no pudo ver un minuto más su reflejo.

Minutos después, Rito entraba en el comedor para encontrarse con la mayoría de las ocupantes de su hogar.

Al verlo entrar no pudieron evitar sonreír y darle un lugar en la mesa, pareciera como si solo lo estuvieran esperando a él.

Mientras Mikan servía un poco de jugo en el vaso que estaba frente a Rito, Lala y Celine disfrutaban alegremente del festín.

¡Momo, Nana! Apresúrense o llegaran tarde. Aviso Mikan a las integrantes faltantes, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Celine.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que una de las faltantes apareciera en el comedor.

Lo siento Mikan, si no fuera por este bruto no me hubiera tardado en arreglarme. Dijo Nana apresurándose a tomar asiento a un costado de Lala.

¡Pero yo no hice nada! – Respondió Rito tratando de defenderse.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera reclamar algo más. Mikan intervino con un tono indiferente.

Si si. Ya sabemos. Pero si no se apresuran su desayuno se enfriara.

Al escuchar esto, Rito y Nana cayeron en cuenta de que ella tenía razón y como si fueran niños regañados solo asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron desayunando.

Inmediatamente después, Momo hacia su aparición con un semblante alegre y despreocupado.

Lo siento, tarde más de lo que esperaba en arreglarme – Dijo Momo sentándose junto a Rito, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa llena de afecto.

Rito no pudo más que sonrojarse y hacerse el desentendido.

Supongo que está bien, mientras no haya sido por meterte en la habitación de Rito en la noche otra vez.

Eh, no, como crees eso. Je je je. – Respondió Momo con un tono nervioso sabiendo que la habían descubierto.

Mikan solo la miro con un poco de seriedad, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado.

Minutos después un pequeño grupo se encontraba ya rumbo a su destino de casi todas las mañanas.

Mientras Rito escuchaba a Lala hablar junto a él, se dio cuenta que a diferencia de otros días, esa mañana era particularmente agradable. Al sentir esto no pudo evitar ver de reojo a sus acompañantes.

Lala se encontraba tan feliz y despreocupada como todas los días; aun le sorprendía que actuara como si nada, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para volver a su figura normal. Nana, al darse cuenta de que Rito la observaba, trato de fingir indiferencia, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Momo se dio cuenta de que Rito la miraba y bajo un poco la mirada como si quisiera evitar que Rito la viera. Y la pequeña Celine, le sonreía tan alegre e inocentemente que en conjunto a todo lo anterior, Rito no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa imperceptible para las demás, pero muy feliz para sí mismo.

El instituto Sainan, se encontraba ajetreada con el movimiento matutino; el Sol la irradiaba tan amablemente que pareciera que ambos eran amigos. La vegetación tanto del interior como del exterior ayudaba a darle vida y las aves amenizaban la mañana con sus melodías. Sin embargo lo que más lograba a llenar de vida el instituto eran las risas, voces y movimiento de los estudiantes. Fuera quien fuera, parecía que daba la bienvenida a quien quisiera internarse entre sus pasillos.

Al llegar, el pequeño grupo se alegró al ver a sus amigos que se encontraban más adelante y sin perder tiempo se apresuraron para llegar hasta ellos.

Haruna, Oshizu, Run, Ren, Yami y Mea se alegraron al ver llegar al pequeño grupo que siempre venia de la misma dirección, platicaron un poco hasta que Yui quiso entrar en escena para hacer valer su autoridad tratando de dispersarlos, pero fue interrumpida por Risa y Mio quienes intervinieron con la faena diaria por la que ya eran conocidas. Yui se molestó un poco, pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar la realidad, y resignarse a admitir que a ella también le gustaba estar en compañía de sus amigos, aun con lo extraño que pudiera resultar. El último en llegar fue Saruyama quien en camaradería saludo a Rito, y con la mano extendida a todas las demás.

En ese momento Rito dio un fugaz vistazo general a los allí reunidos, por primera vez notaba como habían cambiado las cosas con el paso del tiempo, lo cual lo invadió de un sentimiento de bienestar en todo su ser.

De repente aparecieron Mikado y Tearju, las cuales fueron saludadas como profesoras que eran por los chicos que yacían reunidos en ese lugar.

Y sin decir más, con la rapidez con la que el grupo se había formado, de esa misma manera se separó, dirigiéndose cada quien a su lugar para comenzar el día.

Minutos antes de que la campana sonara para dar inicio a las clases, en la enfermería se llevaba a cabo una revisión médica.

Aun tratándose de una enfermería escolar, esta se encontraba muy bien equipada y ordenada. Las camas y sabanas se encontraban en perfecto estado, los equipos médicos ordenados y listos para usarse, sin mencionar el gran arsenal de medicamentos conocidos y otros desconocidos; todo esto hacia ver aquella enfermería como un auténtico hospital. Pero aun con todo el ajetreo de un instituto solo se encontraban cuatro personas en su interior.

Momo se encontraba sentada en un banquillo con Celine sentada en sus piernas, mientras ambas observaban como la doctora Mikado revisaba a Rito. Él se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras ella observaba muy analíticamente la cicatriz que ocupaba gran parte del cuerpo de su paciente.

Mmm dime, ¿has sentido algún malestar estos últimos días?

No tal y como usted me ordeno, eh dormido boca abajo todas las noches.

Que me dices de los medicamentos que te di.

Ah…bueno, yo…

En ese momento la revisión se pauso un momento ante el temor que su paciente no hubiera seguido sus instrucciones. Sin embargo ese sentimiento desapareció al escuchar una irrupción.

No se preocupe Mikado-sensei. Yo eh estado al pendiente de cada una de las indicaciones que anoto, y Rito-san las ha cumplido todas al pie de la letra. – Dijo la chica acercándose a ella aun cargando a Celine.

Al ver el semblante confiado de Momo, la doctora solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su semblante tranquilo.

En ese caso, esta es tu última visita médica. La herida ha cerrado por completo y no hay ningún riesgo en tus órganos internos. Así que puedes dormir normal otra vez. Sin embargo la cicatriz prevalecerá. Siento que no pueda desaparecer.

No se preocupe Mikado-sensei, considerando el daño, es un milagro que siga aquí. Gracias. – Respondió Rito poniéndose la camisa.

No hay de qué. – Respondió la catedrática esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

De repente, la campana comenzó a sonar haciendo eco en cada rincón del instituto, anunciando que las clases estaban dando inicio.

Bueno, es hora de irnos. – Dijo Rito dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sentimos encargarle de nuevo a Celine – Añadió Momo entregándole a la pequeña en los brazos de Mikado.

No se preocupen, ya saben que para mí es un gusto cuidarla. – Respondió la doctora con una sonrisa.

Al salir Rito de la enfermería, Momo se quedó un momento parada en la puerta, de repente su rostro se tornó triste.

Mikado-sensei, Rito estará bien, ¿verdad?

No te preocupes, lo está y lo estará. Respondió la catedrática girando para ver a Momo.

Gracias Mikado-sensei. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Y sin decir más, Momo cerró la puerta dejando a Mikado con una sonrisa de satisfacción aún mayor.

Al salir de la enfermería, los pasillos estaban vacíos y Momo pudo ver como Rito se le desaparecía de vista.

¡Rito-san! – Grito Momo tratando de alcanzar al chico.

Ah, el tipo.

Rito-san, cualquier molestia por muy mínima que sea, llámame e iré corriendo, todavía yo…yo… ¡todavía puedo serte útil! … yo…

Lo que sucedió enseguida fue algo que solo ocurría en sus sueños. Día tras día, noche tras noche se preguntaba que se sentiría ser querida por la persona a la que más amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se imaginó todo, desde cómo podría sentirse hasta podría pasar.

Pero conforme transcurría el tiempo comenzaba a pensar que ese momento jamás llegaría. La sola idea de que la persona a la que amaba más que a su propia vida, podría no solo rechazarla, sino ni siquiera tomarla en cuenta, inevitablemente la atormentaba y la llevaba a pensar que lo mejor sería huir y no arriesgarse a salir herida. Y aunque ese pensamiento era pequeño y fugaz, dolía demasiado para seguir soportándolo.

Por eso cuando sin avisar, Rito la tomo de sus hombros para posteriormente atraparla en un fuerte pero tierno abrazo; solo pudo pensar en todas y cada una de las ideas que había osado pasar por su cabeza anteriormente. Aquel gesto no se sentía como lo había imaginado…era infinitamente mejor.

Y aunque solo se trataba de un simple abrazo, para ella fue la respuesta que estuvo buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que lo conoció, jamás le había demostrado tal afecto por voluntad propia, y aunque este acto la tomó por sorpresa, sintió una paz tan grande que la hizo acurrucarse un poco más sobre su amado para no perder detalle alguno de ese sentimiento que por fin experimentaba.

Gracias Momo. No tienes que seguir cuidándome – Decía Rito mientras seguía abrazándola – Después del incidente del "Darkness", fue Mikado-sensei y Tearju-sensei quienes me salvaron la vida, sé que las demás me ayudaron a recuperarme, pero fuiste tú quien estuvo conmigo noche y día cuidándome sin apartarte un solo momento, hiciste eso por mí y nunca te lo agradecí. Por favor Momo, perdóname.

Cualquier respuesta que Momo quisiera imaginar era inútil, se había quedado sin palabras, tanto, que solo limito a asentir con la cabeza aun hundida en el cuerpo de Rito. No le importaba nada más, solo quería que ese momento nunca acabara.

Sin embargo con la rapidez con la que sucedió aquel maravilloso momento, también termino. Liberándola de sus brazos, Rito puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Momo.

No quiero verte llorar nunca más. Y menos por mi culpa. – Dijo Rito sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la extraterrestre.

Y sin decir más, el chico subió las escaleras para tratar de llegar a su clase. En ese momento Momo supo a lo que Rito se refería, no solo fue lo sucedido esa mañana; Rito se había percatado de lo que pasaba cada mañana y cada noche sin que ella lo supiera, durante el último mes.

La fuerza que la mantenía de pie le fallo, Momo solo pudo caer al suelo de rodillas; aun sabiendo que nadie podía verla ni escucharla no quería soltar una sola lagrima, pero el intento fue inútil, no pudo más, y las lagrimas cayeron sin piedad.

¿Perdonarte?...Rito-san…eres un…un…eres un tonto ¿lo sabias?...de verdad soy patética…como pude atreverme a pensar en huir de ti…cada vez que creo que no puedo quererte más, vienes y haces esto.

Mientras Momo se decía esto, trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas no le respondían.

No quieres que llore otra vez. Perdóname Rito-san, acabas de pedirme algo y ni siquiera eso puedo hacer.

Después de unos minutos, por fin sus lágrimas comenzaron a detenerse y por fin pudo incorporarse mirando su reflejo en la ventana, y noto que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Que irónico Rito-san, eres la única persona en todo el universo que me ha hecho sufrir…y eres la persona que más quiero. Lo intentare, pero sabes Rito-san, mientras no esté a tu lado, nunca seré feliz.

Y sin más, la chica desapareció solitaria entre los pasillos.

Algunas horas después, las campana sonaba, dando lugar en el instituto para el descanso.

Era sabido por muchos estudiantes que el mejor lugar para almorzar era el techo, cuestión que no era desaprovechada por Rito y las demás. En los pasados meses solo lo usaban ocasionalmente, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba comenzaron a usarlo cada vez más, hasta que sin darse cuenta, en los últimos días se volvió un lugar de reunión no oficial. El lugar se había vuelto tan agradable y cómodo que incluso Tearju y Mikado se habían acostumbrado a pasar tiempo allí.

Ese día, todos estaban reunidos, sin embargo, aunque aquel sitio era el ideal para pasarlo bien; también era el idóneo para tratar asuntos no muy normales.

Lala, Celine, Haruna, Risa, Mio y Saruyama conversaban en un pequeño círculo; en otro se encontraban Yami, Mea, Nana, Run, Ren y Oshizu; y un poco apartados del resto se encontraban Rito, Momo, Tearju y Mikado. Lo cierto es que aunque separados, nadie guardaba ningún secreto, pero a veces era necesario conversar lo más privado posible y ese era el caso de ese día.

Entonces ¿en el suelo desapareció? - Wonder Momo algo sorprendido.

Temo que si, después del incidente nadie la ha vuelto a ver, ni siquiera Yami-chan o Mea-san saben dónde puede estar. – Respondió Tearju tristemente.

Incluso eh usado mis contactos y no hay rastro de ella, lo más probable es que haya dejado el planeta. Añadió Mikado observando fijamente el cielo.

Ya veo, incluso después de un mes no ha vuelto a aparecer. Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado saber sus razones por las que… – Respondió Rito incompletamente sabiendo que era un tema emocionalmente difícil de recordar – Si ya ha pasado todo este tiempo y no ha aparecido, quizá no querrá mostrarse.

Es mejor así, no sé qué es lo que haría si la tuviera en frente…de seguro yo-

Pero Momo no pudo seguir hablando, pues sintió la mano de su amado sobre su cabeza. Al mirar su expresión, sabía que Rito no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Rito-san, si no fuera por ella tu no…

Lo sé, pero aún sigo vivo, además no fui al único al que toda esta situación lo lastimo.

Momo entendió a quien se refería Rito cuando volteo en la dirección en la que estaba mirando. Yami sonreía al mismo tiempo que su querida hermanita, Mea, mientras ambas conversaban con los demás.

Hace tiempo, ninguno de nosotros hubiera imaginado que un día llegaríamos a ver algo así. No guardo ningún rencor hacia Némesis. De alguna forma, todo lo sucedido termino en esto, y si poner en riesgo mi vida ayudo en algo, entonces no hay nada que lamentar.

Al instante, las 3 se sorprendieron al escuchar a Rito hablar de esa manera, Momo y Tearju no pudieron evitar verlo con admiración, al mismo tiempo la doctora Mikado esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El único que no ha cambiado eres tu Yuuki-kun. Pero trata de no lastimarte de ese modo otra vez. No creo que ninguna vuelva a resistir un susto de esa magnitud – Añadió Mikado con un tono bromista.

Momo y Tearju se voltearon viéndose la una a la otra más rojas que una cereza al sentir la mirada acusadora de la doctora, a lo cual, ella soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

De repente la campana sonó otra vez. Era hora de regresar a clases, a lo cual todos obedecieron; y de repente aquel lugar tan agradable, volvió a su fría y solitaria normalidad.

Las últimas horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; y sin que se dieran cuenta, la campana volvía a sonar, esta vez, anunciando el fin del día en el instituto Sainan.

Después de un tiempo, el instituto había quedado abandonado, a excepción de algunos estudiantes, que aun con el atardecer cayendo sobre ellos, seguían entre los pasillos.

Rito subía las escaleras una vez más, esta vez para dirigirse a la azotea. Se notaba algo cansado, pero sabía que tenía que buscar a alguien en ese lugar donde horas antes había estado.

Al abrir la puerta de ese lugar, se tranquilizó al saber que no se había equivocado. La chica que buscaba se encontraba observando la ciudad. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, ella se le adelanto.

¿Rito-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Momo, volteando a ver al chico con extrañeza.

Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Hoy me tocaba el servicio en el aula, me dirigía a casa, cuando un mensaje de Nana me dijo que no aun no regresabas, así que comencé a buscarte.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Ah, bueno…a decir verdad…no lo sabía…solo, se me ocurrió.

La respuesta de Rito hizo que una pequeña risa escapara de los labios de Momo, lo cual causo que Rito se contagiara de ella y esbozara una leve sonrisa igual que su amiga.

Lamento molestarte.

Eh, bueno…es lo normal, supongo. – Respondió Rito sonrojándose un poco, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a donde se situaba Momo.

Solo estaba mirando la ciudad, me gusta como se ve a esta hora.

Rito admiro por unos segundos la vista desde aquel sitio, y por un momento quedo atrapado por esa postal.

Pareciera que no, pero ha cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo. – Comento Momo tranquilamente sacando a Rito de su trance.

Entonces, tú también te has dado cuenta.

Por supuesto, aunque para serte sincera, lo acabo de notar. Sabes Rito-san…hace tan solo un año me encontraba muy aburrida dentro del palacio real en Deviluke.

¿En serio?

Si, en aquel entonces nos obligaban a mis hermanas y a mí, estudiar durante horas enteras la historia de la sexta guerra galáctica. Sé que es necesario conocer sobre nuestra historia, pero ni siquiera nuestro mejor maestro, podía quitarle lo aburrido, eran días demasiado largos.

Supongo que en la tierra debe ser lo mismo.

¿Bromeas? Claro que no. La tierra nos hadado experiencias que nunca creímos conocer.

¿Y que podria ser? Rito perplejo asombro.

Amigos, muchos amigos. Lo cierto es que aunque tengo a One-sama y a Nana para conversar y hacerme compañía, me sentía realmente sola. Antes de veni9r a la tierra, reír era algo que no era muy común en mí.

Mientras Rito escuchaba a Momo, se dio cuenta que cada palabra que pronunciaba, no solo su semblante, sino también su voz, se llenaban cada vez más y más de dolor. De repente, aquel dolor que comenzaban a invadir a su amiga, poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en felicidad.

Amigos es lo que nos faltaba; reír, jugar, conversar y hasta llorar es lo que logramos desde que llegamos a la Tierra, y nunca pudimos hacerlo en Deviluke, por eso…por eso es que este planeta, esta ciudad, es tan preciada para nosotros.

Momo ...

Pero hay algo que, aun con todo eso, al menos a mí me hacía mucha falta, y no me di cuenta hasta hace poco. Fue algo que no descubrí hasta que llegue a la Tierra.

¿Y, eso sería ...? - Pregunte Rite nervioso.

Tu… y solo tu Rito-san. En todo el universo hay varias cosas que me importan, pero nada me ha hecho sentir lo que siento al día de hoy por ti. Creo que lo que trato de decir es que…

De repente, todo alrededor guardo silencio, un silencio repentino que invadió todo el lugar. Rito estaba más rojo que un tomate, sabia hacia donde se dirigía todo esto; trato de detenerla pero fue inútil. Momo, con la mano colocada en el corazón y su semblante tan seguro de sí misma, pronuncio las palabras que por mucho tiempo había sellado dentro de su ser. Pero ahora, esas palabras pedían a gritos ser liberadas; y su dueña estaba de acuerdo. Era ahora o nunca, jamás tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Aunque lo había practicado en su mente miles de veces, no puedo evitar ponerse tan nerviosa y tan roja como su amado lo estaba. Y sin más, silencio su mente y dejo que su corazón lo dijera.

Te ... Te ... Rito-san ... yo ... ¡TE AMO!

Lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho; y aunque al principio salió con dificultad, el final sonó tan dulce y sincero que Momo no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más, si cabe.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado por la vergüenza, se animó a abrirlos y encontró a un Rito todavía más rojo que una cereza. Durante unos minutos, ninguno supo que hacer, lo único que se les ocurría era mirarse a los ojos, y evadirse las miradas una y otra vez; hasta que, alguien se atrevió a hablar.

Momo…yo… - Decía el chico tartamudeando como un bebe.

Pero antes de que Rito osara decir algo más, Momo se acercó lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieron. Sin avisar Rito sintió un tierno beso en su mejilla seguido de algunas palabras en su oído.

Lo sé, es difícil elegir con tantas opciones a tu alrededor, pero con que me tengas a tu lado me basta. Pero tenía que decirlo, ya no puedo guardarme algo como esto, a estas alturas, ya no. Queria que supieras lo que siento por ti, sin rodeos y sin evasivas.

Momo se alejó un poco Rito quedando frente a él.

Por eso, aunque sea el tercer o cuarto lugar, quiero estar siempre contigo. El "plan harem" es para que tu no preocupes por nada y solo te encargues de hacernos felices.

Yo ... EMH

No te preocupes, deja que me siga encargando de los detalles…Bueno que tal si regresamos, de seguro Mikan debe estar preocupada.

Rito apenas y podía reaccionar, sin embargo eso último le ayudo a tranquilizarse un poco. Con un vistazo de reojo al paisaje suspiro y siguió a Momo, quien ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Momentos después, ambos se encontraban camino a casa. Pero justo cuando uno de los dos, quiso iniciar una nueva charla, un sonido los interrumpió e hizo que ambos voltearan su mirada al cielo.

Un helicóptero pasaba volando a toda velocidad sobre ellos, ambos hubieran pretendido no tomarle importancia, de no ser porque justo después, varios helicópteros más sobrevolaron la zona siguiendo al que había pasado primero.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos, cuando el sonido de sirenas de emergencia comenzó a escucharse e iluminaron su trayecto dando lugar a una estampida de vehículos de emergencia que pasaban como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aquella escena extraño a la pareja, que como si algo se algo se los ordenara, comenzaron a correr de regreso a casa.

¡Rito-san! ¿Qué sucede? – Exclamo Momo mientras corría junto a Rito.

Parece que algo grave paso, tenemos que ver si las demás están bien. Esto no me agrada.

Aunque el ruido de las sirenas y helicópteros había quedado lejos, el eco de estas resonaba por toda la ciudad.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a la residencia de los Yuuki. Justo al llegar, Mikan se encontraba en la puerta, su rostro había estado invadido por la preocupación, pero al verlos llegar exhalo un suspiro de alivio.

¡Rito, Momo-san! Menos mal que ya están aquí.

Mikan-san, ¿sabes qué pasa?

Creo que sí, pero creo que es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos.

Sin decir más, todos entraron y se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala; donde Lala, Nana y Celine observaban extrañadas las noticias en el televisor. Al ver lo que ocurría, Rito y Momo supieron el porqué de tanto alboroto.

**Si usted nos acaba de sintonizar, estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, donde un gran número de elementos de emergencia están siendo desplegados debido a una probable colisión aérea. Los civiles y el personal no indispensable ya han sido evacuados del aeropuerto.**

En la transmisión podían observarse vehículos de todo tipo, policías, bomberos y paramédicos; los cuales habían tomado posiciones en gran parte del aeropuerto. Los helicópteros que habían sido vistos por la mayoría de las personas que Sainan estaba sobrevolando parte del espacio aéreo del aeropuerto.

**Según los reportes – Continuaba la voz proveniente del televisor – Un Boeing 747 de American Airlines proveniente de Nueva York, tenía previsto aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio hace treinta minutos. Sin embargo al entrar en espacio aéreo japonés, perdió comunicación con la torre de control, los intentos por comunicarse con este vuelo han sido inútiles. Hace unos minutos el ejército japonés envió tres F16 para interceptar este vuelo e intentar corroborar tanto el estado de la aeronave como el de sus ocupantes.**

¿El ejército? – Pregunto Mikan asustada.

Espero…ojala que no vayan a hacer lo que creo que van a hacer – Comento Rito con un tono de preocupación.

No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que la milicia de este planeta, se encargue de algo tan simple? – Pregunto Nana confundida.

Seguramente usaran un rayo tractor, lo que no entiendo es porque usan tantas personas para eso – Respondió Lala inocentemente.

One-sama, Nana; no es tan simple como ustedes creen. Repuso Momo con una inusual expresión analítica en su rostro – Rito-san, cuando dijiste, "Ojala que no vayan a hacer lo que creo que van a hacer", te referías a solo una cosa…derribarlos, ¿cierto?

Sí - Concurso Rite entrecortado por un suspiro.

A excepción de Rito y Momo, ninguna pudo ocultar la conmoción que habían recibido.

¡Derribarlos! ¿¡Porque harían eso!? – Exclamo Nana asustada.

Para evitar que el avión se estrelle y cause una tragedia en tierra. – Respondió Momo apuradamente.

Porque no hacen lo que dijo Ane-Ue, usar un rayo tractor.

Porque no pueden Nana. Los terrícolas no conocen ni tienen ese tipo de tecnología. Si lo que están transmitiendo es correcto, el avión no puede comunicarse con la torre de control y eso solo podría deberse a una falla en las comunicaciones internas del avión. Lo cual indicaría que debió haberse dañado en alguna parte del aire.

Entonces, supongo que harán un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Normalmente esa sería la única opción, pero en una zona tan poblada como lo es esa, la tripulación necesita la ayuda de la torre para aterrizar en la forma y lugar adecuados sin dañar a terceros.

¡Pero sin las comunicaciones en el centro de control, no podrán! – Replico Lala comenzando a entender la situación.

Precisamente Uno-sama.

En ese caso – Inquirió Lala levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras. – Vamos a ayudarles, hay muchas personas que podrían salir lastimadas si no hacemos nada.

Pero justo cuando se disponían a pensar en cualquier cosa, la voz del noticiero detuvo su paso.

**¡Información de última hora! La fuerza aérea hizo contacto con el Boeing 747. Dos de las cuatro turbinas que impulsan este vuelo están dañadas, hay presencia de fuego en una de ellas. No hay ningún tipo de movimiento dentro del avión, tanto de los pasajeros como la tripulación, pareciera que no hay nadie adentro.**

¿Cómo puede un avión volarse solo? Murmuro Mikan confundida.

¿Piloto automático?

Precisamente estaba pensando en eso, Rito-san. – Añadió Momo aun pensativa – Pero no creo, es imposible mantenerlo en el aire con el piloto automático si hay daños en el avión, y sobre todo tratándose de los motores. Ya hubiera caído al mar hace tiempo.

Pero si no hay nadie adentro, como es que sigue en el aire.

Lo único que se me ocurre, es que debe haber por lo menos dos pilotos en la cabina de mando manteniendo el poco control que tienen; y como dije antes, la falta de comunicación, debe ser debido a los daños que ha sufrido la el avión.

¡Entonces los militares, podrían derribarlos sin saber esto! – Exclamo Mikan acercándose un poco a Momo.

Momo estaba a punto de responder, cuando la voz del noticiero volvió a captar su atención.

**¡Acabamos de recibir información! El Boeing 747 de American Airlines, registro movimiento en la cabina de mando. Hay personas dentro del avión, los F16 tratan de comunicarse con ellos en estos momentos.**

De repente la toma del noticiero, cambio para mostrar el cielo, y de la nada el Boeing 747 que había causado tanto revuelo apareció a la vista de la cámara escoltado por los F16 del ejército japonés.

Damas y Caballeros, nos acaban de informar que…un piloto ha hecho señas a los F16, van aterrizar. Así es, al parecer la tripulación tiene la intención de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, y los militares han enviado la alerta a los elementos desplegados; le suplicamos a nuestra audiencia de abstenerse de salir de sus hogares hasta que la contingencia haya sido controlada.

¡Vamos a ayudar!, Estoy segura que si utilizamos el-

¡No lo hagas One-sama! – Interrumpió Momo a Lala sin voltearla a ver – La tripulación decidió aterrizar; si nosotras vamos e intervenimos, causaremos más mal que bien.

¿Tú crees?

Si, lo más seguro es que los pilotos tengan ya algún plan para aterrizar basándose en la situación actual de la aeronave, cosa que nosotras no sabemos con certeza.

Ya veo.

Es todo lo que podemos esperar son HACER aterricen a salvo.

A excepción de Momo, todos se vieron entre sí, y cayeron en cuenta que Momo sabia de lo que estaba hablando así que decidieron sentarse lo más cercano al televisor, excepto Rito quien continuo junto a Momo.

Momo, ¿podrán hacerlo? – Pregunto Rito en tono serio.

Para serte sincera no lo sé; su situación no es alentadora. Sus motores están averiados y quizá destrozados, sin mencionar que la dirección y fuerza del viento no está a su favor.

Para sorpresa de Rito, su amiga tenía razón; al ver por la ventana el viento soplaba con fuerza, trayendo consigo nubes negras, que sin avisar, cambiaron la tonalidad tranquila del cielo por un gris nada alentador. Era como si el mismo clima vaticinara una gran catástrofe.

Pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, el rostro de Momo transmitía lo contrario.

Supongo que están en desventaja – Inquirió Rito un tanto preocupado.

Me temo que sí. Pero ya lograron mantenerlo en el aire en esas condiciones, eso de por sí ya es una proeza. Sin embargo aterrizarlo es algo muy diferente, esperemos que sepan lo que hacen.

Y sin más, el momento llego; la aeronave que al principio se distinguía como una hormiga desde el aeropuerto, en tan solo unos minutos se mostraba como un monstruo herido dispuesto a desplomarse sobre ellos.

En esos momentos, hasta Momo se mostraba nerviosa por las imágenes del televisor.

Tal y como como las noticias lo habían anunciado, la aeronave comercial era un Boeing 747, ambas turbinas expelían humo negro de su interior, pero solo una desprendía fuego. El avión se tambaleaba de un lado hacia otro sobre sí mismo tratando de encontrar la verticalidad.

Desde que se anunció la noticia, hasta ese momento, cámaras nacionales e internacionales transmitían lo que sucedía desde varios ángulos, las cámaras captaban su lucha titánica por alinearse con la pista de aterrizaje, la cual se encontraba despejada pero totalmente preparada para atender la contingencia.

Podía observarse como el monstruo de las nubes, peleaba contra sí mismo y contra los elementos en un afán interminable de no perder el control.

La tormenta que repentinamente se había formado no hacía más fácil la maniobra; parecía como si la misma naturaleza desafiara a los pilotos a una lucha de habilidad.

Contra todo, el avión no se rendía, y viendo la victoria tan cerca, comenzó a bajar el tren de aterrizaje; al ver esto, los F16 que habían escoltado a la aeronave comercial desde minutos antes de su arribo, se separaron y rompieron formación.

Justo cuantos todos creyeron que todo había terminado, lo impensable sucedió, la turbina llena de humo que hasta ese momento había resistido exploto, el impacto estremeció al monstruo de forma brusca, pero aun con esto no daba señales de rendirse. Las enormes llantas traseras tocaron tierra seguidas por las delanteras, no sin antes hacerse notar con el sonido característico al tocar tierra.

Después de unos segundos cardiacos, la aeronave dañada se detuvo sobre la pista de aterrizaje con 800 m de pista sobrante.

De inmediato los equipos de rescate se abalanzaron sobre el Boeing, poniendo especial atención en las turbinas destrozadas por el fuego, el cual aún las seguía consumiendo. Sin embargo después de unos minutos, el fuego fue extinguido y se procedió a la evacuación de los pasajeros.

Damas y caballeros, es un placer informarles que la situación ya está bajo control. La aeronave fue asegurada y los pasajeros ya descienden a salvo, al parecer todos se encuentran a salvo.

De inmediato, todos al mismo tiempo soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Mientras todos seguían observando la noticia, Rito observo a Momo, quien al darse cuenta de que su amado le estaba prestando atención, volteo para encontrarse con la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver. Por alguna razón que no entendía, Rito le dirigía una sonrisa desinteresada y gentil, ella no supo cómo responder y sin que se diera cuenta se puso tan roja que algunos llegarían a pensar que tenía fiebre.

Algunas horas después, la noche había caído inminentemente sobre la ciudad. Parecía que lo que hacía unas horas había causado tanta alarma, ahora no era más que un recuerdo siendo alejado poco a poco por el pasar de las horas.

En aquella tranquilidad oscura, la gente poco a poco abandonaba las calles como señal del fin de la jornada; sin embargo, algunos preferían tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo, siendo el caso de dos figuras que se movían juntas bajo la protección relativa de la luz artificial.

Como era habitual en ella, caminaba junto a él rodeando con sus brazos el antebrazo izquierdo de su amado, haciendo que su figura fuera sentida por él, lo cual provocaba que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

Creo que llevamos todo lo que nos encargó Mikan. – Respondió el chico mientras observaba de reojo la bolsa que cargaba a su diestra.

- Sip, No te preocupes, revise la lista dos veces y no falta nada. – Respondió la chica dulcemente esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No tenías por qué acompañarme siendo ya tan tarde, hubiera podido hacer las compras por mi cuenta.

Para mí no es ningún problema, además…últimamente, disfruto aún más el estar a solas con Rito-san.

Rito no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al sentir los pechos de Momo mientras ella acercaba su cuerpo al aferrarse, ahora a su brazo entero.

Apunto estuvo Momo de acercarse aún más, cuando Rito trato de cambiar el tema.

¡Cielos, no puedo creer que a Mikan se le ocurriera comprar todo esto, a estas horas de la noche!

Bueno, no puedes culparla; contando lo que paso, hasta nos olvidamos de cenar.

Si, tienes razón. Hablando de eso, me sorprendió la manera en que supiste lo que pasaba con ese avión. Incluso supiste lo que iba a suceder.

Bueno Rito-san, recuerda que yo no soy precisamente del vecindario. – Respondió la alienígena con una pequeña risa inocente.

Ah, es verdad; a veces olvido que no eres de este planeta.

De repente, la chica libero el brazo de su amado deteniendo su marcha junto a él; lo cual a su vez, hizo que este se detuviera y volteara hacia ella.

¿Eh, Momo?

La alienígena no dijo nada, pero su rostro confesaba una leve sorpresa. En silencio se aproximó a Rito y volvió a aferrarse, aun con más fuerza al brazo de su amado.

¿Pasa algo?

Nada…no pasa nada. – Respondió la tercera princesa de Deviluke entrecerrando sus ojos con un tono dulce y feliz.

Un par de segundos después, la caminata de regreso a casa continúo. No importaba cuanto tiempo o distancia transcurriera, Momo no daba señales de liberar a Rito de su atadura; incluso por momentos, llegaba a acurrucar su cabeza en aquella sensación que tanto amaba.

Tan inmersa se encontraba en sus delirios, que no reparaba en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Mientras, Rito apenas y podía mantener el paso.

Después de varios metros, Rito miro la esquina que daba a la calle de su hogar, lo cual provoco cierto alivio en él. Al observarla con más detenimiento, distinguió una sombra que doblaba la esquina y se dirigía hacia ellos.

La figura se notaba un tanto deforme a esa distancia; sin embargo, en cuanto más se acercaba, más fácil se hacía distinguirla. Lo primero que noto, fue una gabardina que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo; pero lo que capto su atención fue un sombrero negro de ala amplia con una pluma roja incrustada en la banda, el cual con sus sombras cubría el rostro de aquella persona de aire misterioso.

Al principio, pensó que se trataba de un hombre adulto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su suposición estaba erróneas cuando inevitablemente, cruzaron tanto caminos como miradas.

Aunque fugaz, el vistazo fue suficiente para corregir sus suposiciones. Se trataba de un chico, tal vez hasta de su misma edad, y de su sombrero pudo notar cabellos rubios sobresaliendo; su mirada declaraba estar buscando algo. Era obvio que no era del rumbo, ni siquiera del país. Sin embargo en su mirada noto algo más, una cicatriz, aun con el velo de la noche y ese sombrero suyo, podía notarse como la marca parecía querer cortar su ojo izquierdo de arriba abajo.

Rito habría dejado que esa persona abandonara su memoria durante la noche, de no ser por el hecho de que justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico le lanzo una sonrisa amigable para después voltear y continuar su camino.

Aquello hizo que Rito detuviera su andar y girara para voltear en dirección hacia a aquella persona; cuestión que extraño a Momo, la cual, fue sacada de sus fantasías al sentir el movimiento brusco de su acompañante.

¿Rito-san?, ¿Qué sucede? - Wonder Momo tratando de averiguar quién perturbaba el do amaba.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Rito solo miraba fijamente en la dirección donde aquel chico del sombrero, se perdía entre las sombras de la noche.

¿Rito-san?, ¿Rito-san?, ¡Rito-san!

¿Eh?, Ah…Momo ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió Rito desorientado saliendo de su trance.

Eso te pregunto yo. Te quedaste parado sin decir nada. ¿Estás bien?

Eh ... sí, sí ... creo que ... me está dando Sueño. Vuelve a casa.

¿Rito-san?, ¿Tan deseoso estas de que durmamos juntos?

¡¿Qué, qque?!...¡Que estás diciendo! Nno…no...eso no es… - Exclamo Rito nervioso y rojo como un tomate.

Jujuju, me alegra que seas así de directo. Pero si tanto me querías junto a ti esta noche, solo tenías que pedirlo, para mi futuro rey, no hay petición que no cumpla.

¡Mmmomo!, ¡¿Qqué…estas diciendo?!

Momo lanzo una risilla traviesa para después seguir su camino junto a Rito, el cual no paraba de balbucear como bebe. Al llegar a la esquina, doblaron en la misma calle de donde aquel extraño había salido hace solo unos segundos.

A la mañana siguiente, Rito se alistaba para salir cuando se detuvo al ver Momo parada frente al televisor. Al acercarse se dio cuenta porque estaba tan pensativa.

**Después del incidente de ayer, la calma regreso al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y a sus inmediaciones. Al parecer no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar. – Anunciaba la misma voz del noticiero del día anterior. – En cuanto a la investigación, los primeros informes arrojan datos inexplicables, durante el accidente no hay ningún audio de los pilotos. Según los interrogatorios, los pilotos no recuerdan cómo fue que el avión pudo llegar a tierra; por supuesto, estos son los primeros informes, en cuanto haya mayor información los mantendremos al tanto sobre este caso. En otras noticias-**

En el acto, el televisor se apagó y Momo era quien apuntaba con el control remoto.

Mmm, que extraño.

¿Qué es extraño?

Ah, Rito-san, lo siento, no te vi…solo veía el informe de lo que paso ayer…es solo que me parece extraño lo que dijeron. "No recuerdan cómo es que el avión llego a tierra". Entonces si no fueron ellos, ¿Quiénes?

Buena pregunta, tal vez alguien más logro hacerlo.

Quizá, pero aunque alguien ajeno a la tripulación lo haya hecho, sería imposible volarlo para una sola persona, se necesita todo un equipo para volar algo de ese tamaño.

Cosas de ese tipo tardan en aclararse, con el tiempo todo parecerá tan claro como el cristal.

Tienes razón, creo que me estoy involucrando demasiado en esto…pero Rito-san.

Momo se acercó a Rito y delicadamente acomodo el cuello de su camisa.

¡Listo!, ahora te vez, todavía mejor.

Rito no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acción; aunque Momo ya lo habían hecho miles de veces, aun no se acostumbraba a tal interés por parte de ella.

¡Oigan!, si no se apresuran, los dejaremos atrás – Exclamo Nana asomándose un poco desde la cocina.

Ah, ¡ya vamos! – Respondió la pareja al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Nana.

Y de un momento a otro, la residencia de los Yuuki, quedo tan solitaria como siempre terminaba a esa hora del día.

La campana del instituto Sainan comenzó a sonar, y como todos los días, los pasillos quedaron abandonados y las aulas repletas de estudiantes y profesores.

Rito miraba desde su asiento las acciones de sus compañeros, todos se encontraban conversando entre ellos, algunos incluso se secreteaban; de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Rito, ¿ya supiste la noticia?

Era Saruyama, Rito reconoció su voz apenas la escucho. Su amigo parecía emocionado, y presentía que pronto sabría el porqué.

¿Qué noticia? – Respondió Rito un poco intrigado.

¡Habrá una estudiante nueva, hoy!, mira todos están hablando de eso.

¿Qué? ¿A estas alturas del año? No falta mucho para el verano.

Cierto, la verdad es que es un poco extraño. Pero a quien le importa…mientras ella sea linda que importa lo demás.

Te das cuenta que acabas de hablar como el director ¿verdad?

¡¿Qué?! ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ese pervertido lujurioso!

Rito solo sonrió ante la reacción de su amigo mientras el continuaba recriminándole. Pero un sentimiento de confusión invadió su mente.

¿Por qué una nueva estudiante cuando el semestre está por terminar? ¿Algo no me gusta? – Se cuestionó Rito para sus adentros.

En ese instante volteo hacia donde Lala se encontraba y puso especial atención en su cola, la cual no paraba de menearse de arriba abajo.

¡No puede ser!, no me digan que es otra alienígena. Si lo pienso, tiene sentido; desde que Lala llego, ha aparecido una alienígena tras otra – Volvía a decirse Rito para sus adentros – Algunas han sido un dolor de cabeza, pero bueno, supongo que gracias a eso, ahora todos somos amigos. En fin, si es otra alienígena, en realidad no importa, solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Sin haber porque, la imagen de Momo se le vino a la mente, como si algo que dijo la hubiera invocado.

Rito-san, ella sería un buen elemento para el harem. No te preocupes, tendré especial atención en ella. – Resonó la voz de Momo en su cabeza.

¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco aun, y ya estoy pensando eso! ¡Rayos!, comienzo a pensar que Kotegawa tiene razón sobre mí.

De repente Saruyama dejo de hablar, al notar como a Rito se le freía el cerebro centrado en sus pensamientos.

¡Rito! – Grito Saruyama, sacando del trance a su mejor amigo y centrando la atención de todos los presentes - Maldito, todavía ni la conoces y ya estás pensando algo cruel.

¿Eh? ¿Cruel? – Pregunto Rito, nervioso ante la mirada llena de odio de Saruyama.

Porque Rito, porque. ¡Porque no nos dejas a ninguna! ¡Las quieres a todas para ti!

Rito no pudo evitar la sorpresa; Saruyama había descifrado lo que pensaba para sí mismo, o al menos parte de eso.

¡DESGRACIADO! – Gritaron los hombres presentes al unísono.

A punto estuvieron de lincharlo frente a la mirada confundida de las chicas presentes; cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al aula, a la doctora Mikado, la cual se colocó al frente de la clase.

¡Bien, bien chicos!, ¡tomen asiento por favor! – Exclamo la catedrática alzando la voz mientras aplaudía al aire.

Rito sintió un enorme alivio al verla entra, lo había salvado de un linchamiento seguro. Sin embargo, la calma dejo lugar a una duda, ¿Qué hacia Mikado-sensei en el salón de clases?

Bien chicos, antes de empezar, tengo dos anuncios importantes. El primero, Honekawa-sensei no podrá asistir el día de hoy; así que yo seré su reemplazo, al menos por el día de hoy.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por toda la clase, era la primera vez que la doctora Mikado se encargaba de una clase.

Y el segundo anuncio, aunque creo que a estas alturas ya todos lo saben…hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio…

Justo cuando los hombres se disponían a cantar victoria, no sin antes mandar una mirada asesina a Rito; se comenzaron a dar cuenta de cierto detalle.

¿Mikado-sensei?, ¿Acaba de decir, nuevo estudiante? – Pregunto Saruyama aterrado.

Ah, sí lo sé, es extraño a estas alturas, pero que se le va a hacer. Bueno, adelante, pasa y preséntate ante tus compañeros.

Los miedos y terrores de Saruyama se hicieron realidad al ver entrar al chico nuevo.

Sin duda ni temor, tomo el gis y escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

Mi nombre es Lyon Rexford, es un placer conocerlos.

Las palabras del chico sonaron como una marcha fúnebre para los oídos de los hombres; pero para la mayoría de las chicas fue todo lo contrario, en ellas fue como miel para sus oídos.

Rito no pudo evitar la sorpresa, no por lo apuesto que era el nuevo estudiante, sino por lo familiar que le resultaba. Escudriño entre su memoria, y de inmediato lo recordó.

Aunque con el uniforme, parecía una persona completamente diferente; su rostro lo había grabado en su memoria, y esa cicatriz en su ojo no podía ser coincidencia. Y al recordarlo no pudo evitar gritarlo dentro de su mente.

Eres tu… ¡Eres el chico de ayer!

_** CONTINUARA….**_

_**Hola gente, como pueden ver, este fue mi primer fanfic, después de leer muchos y de diferente trama, me anime a comenzar el mio. Me costo algo de tiempo, pero al fin pude terminarlo con el fin de quedara lo mejor posible.**_

_**Como pudieron apreciar, esta historia tiene mas de una parte. La idea es hacer una historia larga, incluso dividirla por arcos. Se escucha laborioso pero llevo planeando esto durante un largo tiempo y se como quiero que se desarrolle.**_

_**Pero eso no significa que no acepte comentarios, sugerencias y hasta criticas. Siéntanse libres de hacerlo, quien sabe, tal vez hasta terminemos por darle un final.**_

_**Bueno, me despido por el momento, esperando que haya sido de su agrado. Hasta la próxima entrega.**_


	2. Capitulo 2 (Tarde o Temprano)

**CAPITULO II**

"**TARDE O TEMPRANO"**

Oye, ¿ya escuchaste sobre el chico nuevo?

Ah, ¿el que fue transferido de América? ¡Es guapísimo!

¿Verdad que si?

Si, muchas chicas ya le han pedido una cita.

¿En serio? Pero si acaba de llegar, se seguro ya tienen planes con varias de ellas.

Pues de hecho, ha rechazado a todas.

¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

Bueno, era de esperarse. Alguien como él no es fácil de atrapar. A diferencia de los demás chicos, él se comporta de una forma muy caballerosa y elegante; es uno en un millón.

Ya era hora de que tuviéramos a un chico decente entre toda esta bola de pervertidos, ¿no lo crees?

Muy cierto. Oye, estaba a punto de pedirle una cita, ¿crees que acepte?

¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo se la iba a pedir primero!

¡Pues a ver quién de nosotras llega primero!

Conversaciones como esta se regaban como pólvora por todo el instituto. Lyon Rexford, el chico extranjero recién transferido era más que noticia; no solo por las chicas, quienes no lo dejaban un minuto solo, sino también por los chicos, quienes no soportaban su mera existencia.

No solo su forma de hablar y actuar era elogiada y odiada. Durante su primer día de había mostrados gran inteligencia y sabiduría en todas y cada una de las clases, desde el inicio hasta el final del día.

Para cuando termino el día, no había una sola persona que no hubiera al menos escuchado de él.

Al día siguiente, el instituto Sainan se preparaba para un nuevo día de clases. Y aunque era temprano, varios estudiantes ya habían comenzado a llegar.

Como era común en ellos, algunos llegaban en grupos, otros llegaban por parejas y otros tantos llegaban en solitario.

Lyon fue uno de los solitarios, las chicas que quería acercársele, parecían ser detenidas por una fuerza sobrenatural que les dejaba en claro que volverían a ser rechazadas, sin embargo eso no evitaba que quedaran hipnotizadas al verlo pasar.

El chico portaba el uniforme de verano del instituto, su caminar al igual que su mirada delataban una cierta tranquilidad combinada con seguridad. A pesar de su actitud, era consciente de las miradas que se cernían sobre él, tanto de las llenas de afecto, como de las que querían matarlo.

Aun con todo eso, su semblante no parecía cambiar, era como si su mente estuviera más que centrada en un pensamiento. Sin embargo su concentración se perdió al escuchar un ruido algo extraño, el cual parecía dirigirse hacia él.

Parecía ser alguien gritando y corriendo apresuradamente, pero más que solo correr, era obvio que estaba huyendo.

Al agudizar la vista, y con el paso del tiempo, la persona que parecía correr por su vida no era nadie más que Rito Yuuki, el cual, en un parpadeo atravesó la entrada y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su posición.

Tan ocupado estaba vigilando que su perseguidor no lo alcanzara, que Rito no puso atención por donde iba. Al voltear al frente se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con alguien, y que la colisión sería más que segura.

Sin embargo, segundos antes de que algo pasara, Lyon dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, y con un movimiento de su torso esquivo al proyectil humano, quien en su lucha por detenerse, tropezó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

La confusión era evidente para Lyon, ¿porque este chico parecía estar huyendo de esa manera?, y si estaba huyendo, ¿de quién? O ¿de qué?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que sus dudas fueran aclaradas. De pronto lo que parecía ser una bestia cruzo la entrada del instituto y se aproximaba como alma que llevaba el diablo. Su objetivo era claro, Rito era su presa y su sed de sangre no dejaría que su presa se le escapara.

Algunos reaccionaron y huyeron del lugar, otros quedaron petrificados al ver la escena. Lyon se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, pero no porque el miedo lo hubiera invadido, su mirada declaraba otra cosa, era como si buscara algo en aquella criatura.

En un parpadeo la criatura había llegado hasta su posición; pero obviamente al ser otro su objetivo, solo paso de largo frente a él, grave error, Lyon había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Rito se encontraba tirado en el suelo tratando de encontrar la verticalidad, aun ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, pues el golpe había sido considerable. Pero lo que vio lo dejo muy confundido.

Una nube de polvo se había levantado frente a él; es cierto que su caída había sido un poco aparatosa, pero no al grado de levantar tanto polvo tras de sí. Pero no cayó en cuenta de lo que paso, sino hasta que la nube de polvo se disipo, pero aun con eso, Rito aún no había entendido bien lo que había ocurrido.

Lo que lo había estado persiguiendo, la bestia que parecía no tener forma; estaba inmóvil en el suelo, ahora no era más que un peso muerto medio enterrado en el suelo. Mirándolo parecía ser un perro, pero si uno se acercaba, era más que solo un perro; su cuerpo era totalmente metálico, su color era prueba de ello, su hocico estaba armado con dientes tan afilados y siniestros que rivalizarían inclusive con los de un lobo. Fue más que obvio para Rito, se trataba de un lobo mecánico.

Rito quedo sorprendido ante tal criatura, de repente una duda asalto su cabeza. ¿Cómo fue de repente termino así?, entonces levanto la mirada y otra duda lo asalto aún más fuerte. Lyon tenía su brazo derecho frente a él y su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda, además sus rodillas estaban levemente flexionadas, parecía estar en guardia.

La postura de batalla se desvaneció en el momento que Rito se había percatado de ella. Lyon se aproximó al robot, y colocando una rodilla en el suelo frente a este, poso su mano sobre la fría placa de metal que envolvía el lomo de la criatura artificial.

Si, justo lo que pensé. – Susurro Lyon dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

Emm, gracias por ayudarme.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al rubio quien comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Eh, si, gracias.

Bien.

El chico no dijo nada más, la sonrisa que había dejado escapar mientras examinaba al robot, había sido reemplazada por un semblante serio y frio. Y sin más, solo se retiró del lugar dejando a Rito solo con la criatura sin vida.

¡RIIITOOO!

¡RITO-SAN!

¡RITO!

El mencionado volteo sobresaltado hacia donde lo habían llamado, no se trataba de otras, más que de las hermanas Deviluke; las cuales llegaron a toda prisa, la mayor llego volando con Celine en sus brazos, mientras las otras dos llegaron corriendo hasta el.

Ah, chicas yo-

Pero Rito no pudo terminar de hablar, cayo de nuevo contra el suelo, solo que esta vez no había sido su culpa, las tres princesas lo habían tirado y lo mantenían fuertemente abrazado de donde podían. Rito no le hubiera tomado importancia si no fuera por el hecho de que Celine se mantenía parada frente a su rostro.

Aquello hizo que Rito pusiera especial atención en la pequeña, después de por fin liberar un brazo de las ataduras, acaricio la cabeza de Celine.

No paso nada. Ya todo está bien.

A la respuesta de Rito, Celine solo sonrió tristemente.

De pronto una de ellas cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y tan roja como un tomate se levanto en el acto.

Ah, ya veo. ¡Pues qué bueno que no te paso nada! Ane-UE y, Momo estaban muy preocupadas por ti.

¿Y tú no Nana? – Instigo Momo con una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Claro que no!, ¡Quien se preocuparía por esta bestia!

Mientras Momo y Lala se levantaban, esta última mantenía sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello, era como si no quisiera que su amado la viera precisamente a los ojos.

Perdóname Rito. Esto era lo que menos quería que pasara, yo-

Tranquila, ya te dije que no paso nada. ¿Ves? Estoy entero.

Sin embargo el semblante sombrío que repentinamente había aparecido en Lala, no daba señales de ceder. Rito se hubiera percatado de ello sino fuera porque alguien llamo su atención.

¡Sorprendente, Rito-san!, le diste justo en el reactor. – Exclamo Momo mientras analizaba al robot averiado.

¿El reactor?

Digamos que es como su corazón, todo droide tiene uno, sin este no pueden canalizar la energía necesaria para moverse. Pero, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

Bueno en realidad yo no…

En ese instante la campana comenzó a sonar, los pocos curioso que quedaban se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas para comenzar el día.

¡Ah, ya es hora de irnos! – Exclamó Nana un poco apurada.

Pero no podemos dejar esto aquí – Inquirió Momo.

No se preocupen, yo me hago cargo de esto, yo los alcanzo luego. – Respondió Lala con un tono algo serio y demasiado anormal en ella.

¿Estas segura?, Déjame ayudarte en algo.

El ofrecimiento de Rito hizo que Lala volteara hacia los presentes, y una dulce sonrisa inocente apareciera en ella.

No te preocupes, esto es sencillo para mí, adelántate Rito.

De acuerdo, nos adelantaremos, pero si necesitas ayuda, avísame.

Y sin más, Momo tomo a Celine entre sus brazos y junto con Rito y Nana dejaron el lugar.

Mientras se alejaban, Lala aún mantenía la sonrisa inocente que tanto la caracterizaba, sin embargo, era falsa. En el momento en que comprobó que su amado había desaparecido de vista, sus labios poco a poco se deformaron hasta mostrar unos dientes que se apretaban conteniendo la ira naciente.

Lentamente se acercó al lobo-droide, paso a paso uno más lento que el anterior, hasta que cayó de rodillas frente a este. Posó su mano en el hocico de la bestia tocando sus fauces.

No puede ser…porque…porque… Ya no cabe duda…soy una inútil…soy una inútil…soy una inútil – Se recriminaba Lala así misma con una voz que se amenazaba con desaparecer.

De repente algo hizo contacto con un colmillo del lobo, pero al hacerlo el objeto se rompió en pedazos. Después de unos segundos esto volvió a ocurrir una y otra vez. La fuente no era otra más que la heredera al trono de Deviluke, sus lágrimas habían acabado por desbordarse de sus ojos quebrados debido a la impotencia y la frustración.

Pensé que podría hacer algo mas…pensé que podría hacer algo útil para ti…pensé que podría evitar que eso no volviera a pasar. No…quiero…no quiero...¡no quiero pasar por eso otra vez!

Las palabras de Lala se ahogaban en un mar de lagrimas que trataba de contener, pero era inútil, cada palabra era más dolorosa que la anterior.

Lala-sama, ya no se castigue de esa forma. Usted no es inútil, trabajo muy duro y durante varias noches en este guardián.

Si Peke, y por poco lo hiere, o peor aún, él lo hubiera…

Lala era incapaz de pronunciar la palabra faltante, su simple deletreo era una tortura para ella. Era tal su angustia, que sus lágrimas poco a poco comenzaba a revelar lo que la alienígena había tratado de ocultar. Al frotar sus ojos, dejo ver varias ojeras que se habían hecho presentes debido a sus desvelos.

Lala-sama, Rito-dono no sufrió ningún daño, solo fue un fallo de programación.

Y ese fallo casi me quita a la persona que más quiero en el universo.

Lala-sama…

Peke, gracias por tratar de animarme, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad. La próxima vez probare mis inventos en mi misma, ya no voy a involucrar a nadie más. Este guardián lo hice para proteger y ayudar a Rito en cualquier clase de situación, pero me salió todo al revés. Si lo hubiera probado en mi misma, me hubiera atacado a mí y no a Rito.

Pero Lala-sama, usted no-

Prefiero ver ese maldito color rojo sobre mí y no en Rito. ¡Maldición! Me pregunto cuantas veces eh puesto su vida en peligro sin darme cuenta. No cabe duda de que soy una idiota. ¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes!

En ese momento Lala sacó del bolsillo de su falda, su D-dial y lo apunto hacia su invención fallida. De inmediato esta se transformo en partículas de luz que desaparecieron en el aire.

A punto estuvo de guardar su dispositivo cuando vio algo en el reflejo de la pantalla que no le agrada nada.

Peke, creo que se me corrió el maquillaje, antes de ir a clases iremos al sanitario, no quiero que Rito me vea así.

Secándose los últimos vestigios de tristeza, Lala guardo su D-dial de nuevo en su bolsillo y camino hasta perderse de vista en los pasillos.

Más tarde, la campana ya había sonado por última vez en el día, era hora de ir a casa. Mientras algunos salían de inmediato, otros tenían tareas que cumplir.

En las escaleras subía una chica de cabello largo y negro, cargaba una torre de papeles que apenas y la dejaban ver el camino.

¡Oh! Kotegawa. ¿Estas ocupada?

La chica hizo un esfuerzo por saber de dónde provenía la voz, teniendo cuidado de no tirar su carga

¡¿Yu…Yuuki-kun?!

Déjame ayudarte con eso.

No, no es necesario. Solo los llevo a la sala de profesores y…

Pero Yui fue interrumpida al sentir el peso de su carga casi mitigado. Rito había tomado más de la mitad del papeleo que ella llevaba.

Gra-Gracias. – Respondió Yui un tanto sonrojada.

Olvídalo. No hay de qué. Además no tenía nada más que hacer.

El trayecto transcurrió sin contratiempos, y para cuando Yui termino su encargo, sin saberlo caminaba de regreso a las escaleras muy pegada a Rito y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero lo bueno, nunca dura para siempre, al menos eso pasó por la mente de Yui cuando bajaban las escaleras. De la nada, el campo de visión de Rito desapareció cuando algo se le pego a la cara con fuerza¸ era la pequeña Celine, que como siempre abrazaba a Rito como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

Los esfuerzos de Rito por mantener el equilibrio habían hecho que Yui también perdiera la verticalidad y ambos cayeran al piso.

¡¿Otra vez?!, De verdad que eres un desvergonzado – Replico Yui dentro de su cabeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera reprenderlo en voz alta, observo que la única que en realidad había caído al piso era ella, y Celine estaba en su regazo como si nada. Pero si ella estaba aquí, ¿Dónde estaba Rito?

Mientras su mano izquierda sostenía una lata de jugo que llevaba a su boca, a su diestra mantenía a Rito suspendido en el aire, sujetándolo del cuello; después dio un ligero vistazo hacia atrás y la princesa Momo se encontraba allí, al parecer tanto ella, como la chica que estaba en el suelo se encuentran sorprendidas, y todo parecía apuntar que él era la razón de sus reacciones.

E ese momento cayó en cuenta que mantenía a Rito en el aire más de lo necesario, y rápidamente lo coloco de pie en el suelo, justo a un lado de Yui.

¿Están bien? – Pregunto el chico con un tono muy tranquilo.

Eh, si, gracias. – Respondieron al unísono Rito y Yui.

Bien.

Y sin más, el chico bajo las escaleras, no sin antes lanzar una mirada curiosa hacia Celine. Después, desapareció de vista.

Rito-san, Kotegawa-san. ¿Seguros que están bien? – Cuestiono Momo algo preocupada, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sí, creo que sí, ¿y tú? – Respondió Rito, mientras ayudaba a Yui a levantarse.

Si, no fue nada. – Concluyo Yui mientras entregaba a Celine a Momo.

Perdónenme, traía a Celine conmigo para ir a casa, pero al ver a Rito-san se me escapo de las manos.

No hay problema Momo-san. Respondió Yui sonriendo.

Momo lanzo un suspiro de alivio, luego se acerco al siguiente grupo de escaleras que seguían abajo, y entrecerrando los ojos lanzó una pregunta en un tono intranquilo.

¿Oigan, y ustedes saben quién es él?

Ah, es verdad, supongo que aún no lo conoces. Su nombre es Lyon Rexford, lo acaban de transferir. – Respondió Yui algo intrigada.

Entonces es él. Y a había escuchado algunas cosas, pero la verdad es que no les preste atención.

Bueno no es la primera vez que me salva de algo.

¿Qué? – Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo Momo y Yui.

¿Recuerdas el incidente de esta mañana?

¡¿Entonces fue él quien inhabilito al droide?!

Si.

¿Incidente?

Rito y Momo salieron de sus pensamientos para voltear hacia la persona que había lanzado la pregunta. Al verla, se dieron cuenta que estaba más que confundida.

Salgamos de aquí, en el camino te pondremos al día.

Y con la sugerencia de Momo, el pequeño grupo dejo el lugar haciendo parecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

La tarde había comenzado a morir en Sainan, y poco a poco la noche reclamaba su turno. Sin embargo en ese lapso de transición, el solo daba su último espectáculo de luz ocultándose en el horizonte.

El instituto parecía estar vacio, el viento recorría los pasillos y nadie se atrevía a detenerlo, pero cuando decidió reclamar la azotea en su totalidad, alguien se lo impidió.

Lyon se encontraba desde lo alto mirando el panorama recargado en el borde que lo protegía de caer al suelo. Sus ojos azules se habían entremezclado con el naranja del firmamento, su mirada parecía perderse en un lugar que no estaba allí.

Mientras su cabello era zarandeado por el viento, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse como si fuera un reflejo.

¡Pareces tener mucho en que pensar!, Lyon.

Al escuchar su nombre, este volteo hacia la persona que lo había sacado de sus más profundos pensamientos, al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, y esta a su vez, le regreso el gesto al ver que era bienvenida.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mikado.

Vamos, si nos acabamos de ver ayer.

Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Jeje, si, pareciera que han pasado siglos.

La doctora Mikado quien aún portaba su bata blanca, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y lentamente se acerco hasta donde Lyon se encontraba; cuando por fin estuvieron juntos, ambos centraron su mirada al sol que lentamente continuaba ocultándose.

Pensé que habías dicho que solo te quedarías un día. – Dijo Mikado volteando su mirada levemente.

Bueno, ya me conoces. Soy alguien de mente abierta.

Si, y no solo de mente abierta. Sino también de decisiones cambiantes.

Hmph, ¿Me culparías por quedarme un tiempo más?

Claro que no, de hecho me hubiera sorprenddo que no te quedaras un poco más, así que no te preocupes ya arregle todo para mantener tu estancia en el instituto.

Hablando de eso, te agradezco que me hayas inscrito, aun cuando llegue de repente.

No te preocupes, No es la primera vez que lo hago, créeme.

Claro, lo había olvidado. Pensé en contactarte en cuanto llegara a Japón, pero…bueno…digamos que tuve algunos contratiempos.

Por contratiempos, te refieres a aterrizar un avión averiado, ¿verdad?

¡Eh!, ¿cómo lo supiste?

¿Bromeas?, era demasiado obvio que se trataba de ti.

Jeje, ¿tan evidente fui?

Solo para quien te conoce, así que tranquilo, nadie sospecha.

Ya veo, bueno tuve que pensar rápido.

Aun así, te has esforzado por mantener tu identidad oculta. Aunque…sinceramente no creo que dure mucho. Tarde o temprano descifraran quien eres.

Tal vez sea más temprano que tarde, Mikado.

¿Hablas del incidente de esta mañana?

Sí, creo que exagere un poco.

Tranquilo, a los ojos de los demás solo eres un chico normal con buenas habilidades.

Eso espero.

¿Y?, ¿Qué te trae a la tierra? Sé que no viniste solamente de visita.

Bueno…

Son las princesas, ¿cierto?

¿Quién te lo dijo?

Intuición.

Claro. Aunque tienes razón, ellas es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Después de todo, es natural que una madre se preocupe por sus hijas, ¿no lo crees?

Así que no solo le bastó con tener al capitán de la guardia real protegiéndolas, sino que también te envió a ti, sigue siendo una madre sobreprotectora.

Zastin ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a las princesas de Deviluke. Sin embargo, hace unas semanas ocurrió algo que sobrepaso su capacidad.

Mikado sabía que ese tema seria tocado tarde o temprano, sin embargo aunque se había preparado para ello, aun así no era fácil. Después de lanzar un suspiro de resignación, se recargo en el barandal.

Así que ya se enteraron, eh.

Que esperabas, Konjiki no Yami nunca dejo de ser vigilada. No es sencillo quitarse un estigma de nacimiento, créeme lo sé.

¿Así que aun continúan con la idea de querer encerrarla?

Admito que esa fue nuestra idea desde un principio, sin embargo las cosas han cambiado…para empezar fue una buena idea de tu parte encontrar y traer a Tearju Lunatique a la tierra.

Solo hice lo que creí conveniente para ambas.

¡Y sí que lo fue!, hubieras visto el revuelo que causo en el universo, el hecho de que la asesina más peligrosa de todas, decidió dejar su vida criminal para llevar una vida en paz.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun son consideradas como criminales, ¿verdad?

Me temo que no.

Mikado no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada ante tales palabras, cerro el puño lo mas que pudo como una muestra de su naciente ira, a punto estaba de apelar en defensa de ambas con gran euforia, sino fuera por el hecho de que Lyon le hizo una señal de alto con la mano, era como si él hubiera anticipado lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

Tranquila eso no quiere decir que ya hayan sido juzgadas como culpables.

Pero… ¿y entonces, que harán?

La reina sabía que no me lo creerías si solo te lo decía, así que me envió también junto con esto.

De su bolsillo, Lyon saco y le mostro a Mikado una pequeña caja dorada, sus esquinas tenían varias molduras muy bien talladas, joyas de diversos colores adornaban las esquinas, pero la joya de color rosa que adornaba el centro era la que mas embellecía aquella obra de arte.

¡No puede ser! Lyon, eso es…

Si, con esto ya no tienen porque temer, con esto son más que libres.

¿Más que libres?

Es una sorpresa, tengo que entregarles esto a ambas personalmente. Pero lo cierto, es que no encuentro la manera en que lo haré.

¿No crees que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños?

¿Cumpleaños?

Lo que voy a decirte es un secreto, así que trata de mantenerlo así. Dentro de un par de semanas, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa a Yami-chan. Después de todo lo sucedido, quiero que esa chica sienta que la vida que ha elegido no es un sueño, quiero que sepa que esto es real.

Hmph, una fiesta de cumpleaños, no es mala idea, supongo que esa fue idea tuya.

No, fue de Yuuki-kun.

Vaya vaya, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Bueno, en ese caso creo que tengo demasiada tarea que hacer antes de ese día.

Espera, ¿aun tienes más cosas que hacer?

¿Ya lo olvidaste? Las princesas son una de las razones por las que vine.

¿Una?, ¡un minuto! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu vuelo provenía de América, lo cual significa que estuviste allá por una razón ¿cierto?, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo desde que llegaste a la Tierra?

Haciendo preparativos.

Preparativos, ¿para qué?

Bueno…¿Cómo te lo digo?...mmm…lo cierto es que no esperaba que me preguntaras eso.

Lyon, estas comenzando asustarme, dime, porque no aterrizaste en Sainan cuando llegaste a la Tierra.

Lyon solo se limitó a reír un poco ante la repentina ansiedad de Mikado, parecía estarlo disfrutando, pero de inmediato comprendió que no deseaba guardárselo por más tiempo y mucho menos a ella.

Pretendía que fuera una sorpresa, aunque pensándolo bien, se enteraran de una forma u otra…Veamos, hoy ya es martes…y según el calendario terrícola…

….

A partir del día de ayer, y dentro de seis meses. Su majestad, la reina, hará una visita diplomática a la tierra.

¡¿QUEEEEE?!

La doctora se había quedado helada, apenas y podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos se habían abierto tanto que parecían de plato, estaba boquiabierta. Ante tal reacción, Lyon dejo escapar una leve risilla.

Llegue a la tierra hace un mes, justo después del incidente del Darkness, pero al escuchar que todo estaba bajo control, me dispuse a dar la noticia personalmente a las cinco ramas. La última que visite fue precisamente, la rama americana.

Aun no puedo creerlo, con razón no habías venido a aquí primero, aunque supongo que ante tal acontecimiento necesitaran hacer varias cosas.

Claro, luego tendré que revisar cómo van los preparativos para su llegada.

Entonces supongo que no te quedaras en Japón.

¿No te lo dije?, aún tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que he decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones, aquí en Sainan.

Hmph, supongo que está bien.

Así que estaré a tu cuidado Mikado, o debería decir, estaré a su cuidado Mikado-sensei.

No te acostumbres, solo fui tu profesora por un día.

Ya lo sé, aunque me hubiera gustado verte frente a la clase.

….

Como sea es hora de irme, la veré mañana, sensei.

Y haciendo una señal de despedía con su mano derecha, Lyon le dio la espalda a la catedrática para dirigirse a la salida, pero justo cuando tocaba la perilla, detuvo su andar.

¡Oh!, por cierto…"Saluda a Mikado y a Tear de mi parte, diles que las he extrañado mucho, ya quiero verlas". Son las palabras de la reina que les envía a ambas"

Y sin más, la puerta se cerró tras de sí, dejando a la doctora Mikado sola.

Así que, nunca te olvidaste de nosotras. Pero ahora me pregunto, ¿Cómo le diré todo esto a Tear?, Ah bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Y mientras Mikado observaba el anochecer que ya había caído sobre Sainan, Una gran felicidad se apodero con fuerza de todo su ser, su sonrisa era prueba de ello.

Una a una, algunas estrellas ya comenzaban a aparecer, y de repente, la azotea del instituto Sainan, había quedado abandonada en su totalidad.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
